


Overwork

by LacieFuyu



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically a Sick Fic, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I write this between my assignments so please forgive me for any mistake, My stubborn babies, The College is based on my country system by the way X)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacieFuyu/pseuds/LacieFuyu
Summary: “If you keep doing things like this, one day you will crash for real.”





	Overwork

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am back with my new one shots!
> 
> This is for Wondertev Secret Santa 2017!
> 
> For nancybyeers
> 
> This is unbetaed I am sorry ^^;

Steve… Hey Steve… “

 

Steve blinked sleepily after the voice called him repeatedly. He felt awful overall. His back was hurt and his neck was so stiff. He felt under the weather and could feel the incoming cold. He sat straighter on the chair and started to stretch his body.

 

Steve put his hand over his mouth to cover his yawn. He slept not well. Definitely. He turned over his right as he heard someone sighed and smiled.

 

“Hi Sameer, thanks for waking me up”

 

“Well, no thanks to you Steve. What were you doing here, a freaking seven-eleven, in 7 on the morning and sleep on your laptop?” Sameer glared at Steve, definitely not amused at him at all.

 

“Its 7am already? Crap, I have to crash to my place shortly and go to-“

 

“Steven Rockwell Trevor answer my question instead focused on that for god’s sake!”

 

Steve grimaced.

 

“Well you see, one thing lead to another things and it end up like this. More or less….”

 

Sameer narrowed his eyes, he could guess what Steve talked about but he didn’t like it one bit.

 

“You end up taking over the group project instead doing it in group like it supposed to again, right?”

 

Sameer didn’t even need Steve’s answer because his grimace already showed the answer already. Sameer facepalmed. He should have known already. He sighed.

 

“If you keep doing things like this, one day you will crash for real.”

 

Steve scratched his head. It wasn’t like he didn’t know. The way he did things were very self-reliance and it wasn’t like he didn’t try to work together with his group mates.

 

“It’s not like I wanted to do it by myself…. I did ask them, I tried to gather them so we could work on it but…..”

 

Steve didn’t finish the words but Sameer already understand. Steve’s group mates always excused themselves. They would say they had appointment, that they had family events to attend or whatever they could say as an excuse and dump every works to Steve.     

 

If it weren’t group project and not related immediately to his GPA, Steve could just abandon but of course he couldn’t.

 

“At least get yourself some sleep. You looked too pale for my liking.”

 

At this remark Steve just smiled.

 

“I was already slept, wasn’t I? I’ll be fine.”

 

Sameer not convinced. He could see Steve’s left hand already trembled. He looked like he could collapse anytime soon. He couldn’t just let him went to his class and took risk but he knew how stubborn Steve was. He needed to call her. She was the only one who could convince Steve at this point.

 

Steve glanced on his watch. He immediately swept his things to his backpack. If he didn’t went to his place now there would be a probability he couldn’t make it to his class.

 

“Eh what are- Hey Steve!”

 

“I have to back now or I would be-“

 

Steve didn’t finish his line. His fatigue won over him, The dot appeared in the corner of his eyes slowly taking over. Before he lost his consciousness he could hear Sameer called his name in panic and his own thought.

 

‘ _Crap_ ’

 

**XXXX**

When Steve regained his consciousness his eyes met the familiar ceiling. He sighed. It looked like Sameer brought him back. He felt as awful as before and his throat felt so dry. The urge to coughs was hard to stop. He felt so tired. All nighter he pulled finally paid him big times. He was quite sure he already caught a fever. He felt like he wanted to cry.

 

He was _very_ tired.

 

“Steve…?”

 

He turned on his left and found his girlfriend stood in the frame door with tray on her hands. As far his eyes could make it on the tray there were bowl and glass.

 

“Di-“

 

As he said it, he tried to sit but he suddenly coughed. It turned into a fit of coughs. Diana immediately rushed to his side. She put down the trays on the nightstand. She drew a soothing circle on his back and chest to ease the pain. After she was sure the coughs eased, she gave him the water. He sipped slowly with her help.

 

“Better?” Diana asked.

 

Steve who didn’t trust himself to speak, afraid he would have a fit of coughs again, only nodded. Diana sighed in relieved. She worried because he looked so pained. After she put the glass on the nightstand, she helped him to lay down on the bed.

 

After he settled on the bed again, Diana carded her hand through his bang. It was damp because of his cold sweat. He looked so pale and tired. She could see the prominent dark circle on his eyes.

 

Diana sighed. She remembered how shocked she was when Sameer called her only to inform that Steve fainted. She knew how stubborn he could be when it about his assignments or anything he had to do but still, that was too much. He had to stop it before he would end up hurting himself even more.

 

“….What Di?”

 

Diana startled from her thought. Steve didn’t open his eyes but she knew he was awake. He continued.

 

“I can feel your eyes on me…. “ Steve said it as if it explained everything.

 

Diana chuckles fondly.

 

“You should know what I thinking already Steve.” Diana put her hand on his forehead to measure his body heat.

 

‘ _Not good, he is still quite warm’_

 

“…’M Sorry Diana.” Steve mumbled.

 

Diana shook her head.

 

“It’s not me you should sorry for, it’s yourself. Give yourself a break when you need it. Just take care of yourself properly Steve.”

 

Steve turned his head to Diana and smiled.

 

“Got it, ma’am.” Diana snorted fondly. Even he was sick he still had energy being playful. Only him.

 

“Do you want to eat the soup now? It should be lukewarm by now.”

 

Steve nodded.

 

Diana helped him to sit on his bed. After she satisfied how he settled, she put the tray on his lap. She watched him ate slowly and smiled when he grinned after he taste the soup.

 

“It’s tasty”

 

“Well I have a good teacher who always patiently teach me, right?”

 

Diana said it while smile teasingly to him. Steve smiled back.

 

They spent time in silence as Steve ate the soup. Diana sat on his side. Their hands linked together and smile painted on their face.

 

Diana could still see how pale he was but at least his skin finally regained some colour. The hand she held also still rather weak and trembled a little.

 

Diana always had known Steve was kind of type who always carried his trouble by himself most of time. He never one to whined about it but never actually asked someone to help him. He would accept if someone could help him but rarely people would offer such thing because everyone think he could handle it.

 

_Stubborn_. Diana thought. She knew that she was also stubborn, even more stubborn than Steve but in Steve’s case, he always end up neglect his own health. She always had her mother and aunts to look after her when she started overwork but Steve had no one to look after like that.

 

Sameer and Etta couldn’t always look after him. They had their own things and family to take care. Diana sighed.

 

Steve suddenly tugged their linked hands. He had sheepish smile on his face.

 

“Don’t worry, I will be fine soon. Frown doesn’t suit you, Angel.”

 

Diana just smiled back. Yeah, her boyfriend was the sappiest person ever. Not even being sick stopped it. She loved him nonetheless.

 

Doesn’t mean she would be any less stern about his health thought.

 

“You will be fine eventually indeed but if you worked yourself off to the point of being sick again, what was the point Steve.”

 

“I know, I am sorry….”

 

“We would talk about this when you are better, Steve.”

 

“I see. Still... I am sorry.”

 

Diana didn’t say anything. She let go their linked hands to put the tray with finished soup off his lap and put that on the nightstand. Then, she gave him the cold medicine and water.

 

Steve took and drank the medicine obediently.

 

“You better sleep now, Steve.”

 

Steve nodded.

 

Diana helped him to settle on the bed. As she tucked him, Steve started to doze off.

 

“Di…”

 

“Yes Steve?”

 

“Don’t you have a class?”

 

“No, I don’t. It was cancelled.”

 

Steve hummed. She could see he had something in mind. She decided to ask.

 

“What is it, Steve?”

 

“Uhm…. I-I...” Steve bit his lips. “Don’t leave me before I sleep…”

 

Diana’s eyes widen a little then she smiled softly. She held his hand. She then kissed his still-quite-warm forehead and said.

 

“I wouldn’t go anywhere. Sleep well, Steve.”

 

The peaceful smile on his face as he finally doze off to dreamland made she smiled.

 

‘ _Rest well, I wouldn’t go anywhere. Definitely.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me in @LacieFuyu
> 
> or
> 
> my tumblr laciefuyu ~


End file.
